Talk:Dr. Mundo/@comment-27355169-20160112182653/@comment-27355169-20160113125646
Out of every champ in league i can name off a few to help you, so that you can defeat enemy mundos. I am just looking at all champs in game from top left. First row of champs Aatrox is the first he can outsustain with bork,hydra,visage,Ls quints, Bt and whatever other items. Ali,Amu,Aniv,Annie,Ashe,Azir they don't even really have to aim to slow him down or cc him but don't count on them beating him every single time. 2nd row of champs Braum is gonna pull down his pants and poop on him a braum with a ashe is even better, if mundo wants to run past your team to attack you the kite will work with these guys i promise. Running a team comp with 2 Borks always helps your chances to kill him. Darius is like Aatrox he will Kill Mundo easy. 3rd row, Elise does fairly good against these tanky guys her damage is % based with rylai and liandry and full tank you get pretty tanky and you can hurt too. To be anti-tank you wanna max Cdr and just spam your Q, she can't beat Mundo but she can chunk. Ez with 40% cdr and gauntlet is gonna keep you safe for sure. Fiora and fizz are the next 2 champs that can beat mundo. Fiora same strat as aatrox you outsustain with lifesteal items. Fizz Huge Burst and autos deal % damage, Ap fizz can Kill him when he is at like half hp. Auto % damage fizz build can go toe to toe with him and kill him pretty fast. 4th row Garen has the better trade in lane and a similiar passive, you can't lose to mundo with garen, if you aren't killing him early to mid game with garen u need more practice. Gnar has a million escapes mundo can't even touch you. Heimdinger that's another one that trashes mundo lane. Late game mundo can kill him but Heimerdinger can set up and hurt anyone. Illaoi ad ratios are broken. If mundo runs to you then you ult for huge damage and win. Irelia True damage trades but mundo gonna poop on you at 6v6 items unless you have some sustain in your build like bork,bt and some attack speed. J4 poke and kill lv2 and ignite kill lv6. JAx is a easy and i mean easy win, Revved up Jinx with bork,bt and crit, Lw can kill people trust me on this. He won't ever be a problem to a kass player, Kennen same deal he won't ever catch you, Kha can jump through obstacles and get away. A well stacked kindred can kill him she gets stronger then vayne at some point, Kog 6 items will shread him, Malz will beat him % damage and his is one of the best, Yi just like jax and aatrox you can't lose this one it's super easy for you to outsustain and aa kill. Nasus with Bt and Visage another easy win, Nocturne can sometimes beat him, Olaf EASY win with Olaf as easy as Jax,Yi,Aatrox. Pantheon easy kills before 6 bruh, Renekton,Rengar,Riven same deal you kill him fast before 6. Riven even at 6 takes a dump on mundo. You can sometimes beat him with shaco, Ap singed can win but this is a skil match up i have done it many times and haven't lost. Swain this is another good one that can trash him early iv'e done it numerous times, Teemo same shit beats him real good early build Magic pen first or u lose. Trundle this dude gonna make a meal out of mundo and steal his stats mundo won't beat trundle or Tryndamere, Udyr can win but not tank udyr has to be a Variation of Wits,Tri,Bork style udyr, Ap Varus 6 items straight up arguably strongest champ in game. Vayne takes a dump on him, Ad vi with LW and Black Cleaver and damage build gonna crap on him, Volibear wins every single time easy, Warwick another really really easy win as easy as Tryn,yi,jax,aatrox. Wukong Beats him, Xin on life steal beats him, Yas Crit with Lw and ult shreads him. An that is all the champs that beat him hard. But out of the list Aatrox,Yi,Trynamere,Jax,Warwick,Xin,Olaf, Darius, Nasus,Nocturne,Shaco.Riven,Trundle,Udyr, Your best bets for beating him at all stages of the game.